This invention relates to a method of making elastomeric articles and more particularly to a method of making lined elastomeric articles of wear.
Lined elastomeric articles, such as fabric-lined elastomeric gloves, are generally made by positioning a fabric preformed liner on a glove form and then forming an elastomeric glove, such as a latex glove, over the liner, such as by the conventional latex dipping process.
Since the latex glove is formed on the liner, the positioning of the liner on the form and the characteristics of the liner are important in determining the quality of the latex layer and, in general, the quality of the finished glove. For example, the weave and yarn of the liner should be of such quality that the latex does not penetrate the liner and contact the form. If the latex does contact the form, the finished glove will have areas where the latex layer contacts the hand of the person wearing the glove, and this, of course, is generally highly undesirable. The liner must be made to relatively stringent dimensional and material requirements since the latex layer is dip-formed over it and it therefore affects the shape of the latex layer. Also, a number of latex dips may be required to form a latex layer over the liner which is thick enough to produce a waterproof glove with a smooth outer surface. In general, the cost of the liner is relatively expensive and constitutes a considerable part of the total cost of the finished fabric-lined glove and the relatively thick latex layer decreases glove flexibility and also increases costs.
Another undesirable feature associated with the manufacture of fabric-lined gloves made by the conventional method of dipping liner-covered forms is that relatively long periods of time are needed for leaching out conventionally used coagulant, such as calcium nitrite, from the liner under the latex layer. Such coagulant, if not removed, could absorb moisture during storage or act as an irritant to the skin. Also, production time and costs are increased by such leaching process steps. Latex gloves have also been made by providing a latex layer on a glove form, applying an adhesive over the latex layer, and applying, such as by blowing, flock onto the adhesive layer to form a lining. The glove is subsequently removed from the form and inverted. One disadvantage of flock lined gloves is that they generally have poor wear characteristics. For example, the flock particles tend to come off the glove and be removed when the hand of the wearer is removed from the glove. Also, the process is relatively expensive, tends to contaminate the atmosphere near the flock applying area during manufacture, and, in general, presents a potential health hazard to the glove manufacturing workers.